Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 610 - Deals
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #610 - Deals & Wheels is the six-hundred tenth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-ninteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Donations Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, gets Wolfie and heads west. He reminds everybody of the Child's Play Charity fundraiser which is at $40,700 even of the $60,000 goal thanks to himself. A donor said that $40.7k would lead him to donating $500 more. Kurt takes time to recognize how special the community is. Heading to Minecon! In just a few days Kurt will be headed to Anaheim with MindCrack for Minecon 2016. Coestar and others will be live-streaming. He investigates what he thinks is a flooded dungeon, and seeing it is not mentions that he will be meeting Anderz for the first time. The following weekend Kurt will be going to San Diego for TwitchCon, and talks derisively of California. He is unsure how signatures will work with un-arranged singings as he did at his last Minecon in Orlando at the hight of Mindcrack's and his own popularity. Minecons Past and Present The first convention Kurt went to was Minecon Paris, where he roomed with BdoubleO, GenerikB, and Juicetra. It was disorganized and his first experience doing that. In Orlando they had a Mindcrack Party with surprisingly great attendance, then Minecon itself. However, Kurt missed the last Minecon in London that got mixed reviews from how they treated YouTuber and signings. Kurt will bring a GoPro and his phone of course to Minecon, but is not going to set up a whole streaming rig like some of the other Mindcrackers. At TwitchCon Kurt is going to try to network with other streamers. Games and Music Festival On October 2nd around Laguna Beach in Dana Point, California, Kurt has been invited to the Games and Music Festival for GameChanger Charity. In April with MKtheWorst Kurt tried to play UHC with her but died to an Enderman almost instantly. It's a mini-convention all for charity with Captain Sparklez, Aureylian, and more massive content creators. Kurt is really excited about the opportunity. The coming weeks in California will be extremely exhausting for Kurt, but he thinks they will be memorable experiences. Question: If Mojang came to you and asked for advice on how to improve Minecraft, what would be your suggestions? Kurt's thought about this question, and has a non-answer. The game is so ingrained that he thinks that the only way to improve upon it/the idea is to make a brand new game. Once Minecraft came out similar games have flooded the marketplace, trying and often failing to re-create the magic of the game. He mentions how resistant he often is to change in the game, because at some release he felt like this game was perfect. Kurt sets up some blocks of dirt with torches on a cliff, and talks about bugs that could be fixed. 1.11, supposedly coming out soon, will focus on 'survival'. Kurt does not know if the changes will be additions or improving upon established features. Question: When you're alone, do you still lock the door when you go to the bathroom or take a shower? He closes the door, but never locks it, as he never did anyway if he was living with people he trusted. Of course if he is with unfamiliar company he locks the door. In Arizona the master bedrooms have an attached bathroom, but there are no doors in-between the bedroom and the bathroom. It was a little bit of a strange thing he noticed that did not exist in Illinois. Question: Do we weird you out? Even just a little? Thinking it refers to fans and patrons, Kurt says that he was definitely weirded-out in Minecon Paris. What's not strange and is actually cool is that the 'Far Landers' have created their own groups on the Patron Server and beyond with Kurt not involved. The sever sparked the community as there was a much better medium for communication and meeting people, and it revitalized his patron community. Hearing Zombie growls in his Hidey Hole at night, Kurt gives the episode-ending donation spiel and prepares to leave for Minecon. Trivia * The end slate links to a Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Bathurst Main Feature and Let's GROW UP - 11 - New Star Plant.